Brotherly Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: What happened when Zane wolk up in the hospital after he had his soul taken by Camula. Please read and review flames allowed.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and if i did the pairings would be Jaden/Alexis and Syrus/Dark Magician Girl, also Zane would stay there the whole time. Hey do you ever wonder what the story would be like if they showed you what happened when Zane wolk up after having his soul taken by Camula. Well i have and i came up with a story with the idea... well here it is.

Zane had been in the hospital ever sience camula got sent to the shadow realm and he was still in his sorta like a comma state. Syrus had visited him every day to see how he was doing, a couple of times someone had to remind him to leave. One day everyone but Syrus was in front of the slifer dorm trying to find a way to get syrus out of the hospital.

"I got one how about we scare him out of the room by pretending to be vampires." Everyone gave Chazz 'youre crazy' looks. "Just a sagestion."

"How about we try to convince Syrus that Zane will be okay." Bastion sageted.

"I already tryed that eirler he said he wasn't gonna leave." Jaden replied.

"Okay cross that off." Syrus passed by them and as he did everyone just stared at him, he stoped in the middle of the stairway and looked at everyone.

"What?" He said sounding annoyed.

"I thought you were gonna stay at the hospital intill..." Alexis started but was cut off.

"The nurse made me leave." Syrus replied sitting down on a step. Everyone went onto the steps with Syrus.

"Why would she do that?" Alexis asked.

"She said I had spent to much time there already... but you know what Zane is my brother and im not gonna have some no-it-all nurse tell me i can't see him." He stood up and ran back to the hospital.

"Is he feeling okay?" Jaden asked to no one in piticular.

"Why would you ask that?" Bastion asked him.

"Well because at the beggining of this year he always felt he was stuck in Zane's shadow, now it's like he'll do anything for Zane to be alright. Doesn't that seem a little weird?"

"Well if youre worryed so much then go see if he's okay." Chazz said.

"You know your right Chazz, anyone else coming?"

"Sure." They all said at the same time and then all left to fallow Syrus. When they all came in he was beside Zane's bed and he was still asleep.

"Sy you have got to leave he'll be fine." Jaden tryed to convince him again.

Syrus faced them. "No!" Syrus faced Zane again, he cheacked Zane's pulse and it was normal. "Zane please wake up." Alexis came up to Syrus and gave him a quick hug.

"He'll be alright Syrus i know it." Syrus looked up at Alexis and smiled for the first time in a week.

"Thanks Alexis your a great friend, by the way i cheacked on Atticus for you."

"Thanks Syrus that was very sweet of you." She walked over to Atticus's bed and sat next to it. Zane and Atticus were sharing a hospital room. Atticus wolk up and saw Alexis next to him.

"Hi Alexis what's going on?"

"Nothing much how are you feeling bro?"

"Much better i think i just needed some sleep."

"That's good." They looked over and saw Zane looking like he was about to wake up. Zane opened his eyes and saw everyone.

"Hey guys what's going on?" He tryed to get up but felt a sharp pian and layed back down. "Ow."

"You okay big bro." Syrus asked with definate concern in his voice. Zane looked up at Syrus and saw concerning love in his eyes.

"Yeah i'm... i'm okay... i think."

"I hope your gonna be okay big bro." The nurse came in the room and told them it was time to go because it was around 8:30. Everyone walked out and just when Syrus was about to walk out too Zane stoped him.

"Hey Sy come here for a sec." He walked back over and sat in the stool next to Zane's bed.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Everythings fine i just wanted to say... thanks."

"Thanks?...for what?"

"For being such a good little bro." Syrus just looked at Zane for a minute a little shocked at what he had just said, finally he smiled.

"Don't mention it, it was nothing." He got up to leave again and right before he closed the door he turned around. "Good night Zane." Just before he shut the door he think he heard Zane say 'good night little bro.'

Hey what did i tell you was it good or not please answer truefully. But right now not even flames to this story can bring me down. I like this story because i rule when it comes to writing stories about brotherly love. Anyway R&R tell me if you liked it or not.


End file.
